


Thank God For Airbags

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam gives Spencer a piece of her mind when she finds out that he's been abusing Dilaudid again.





	Thank God For Airbags

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/General Hospital  
Title: Thank God For Airbags  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Spencer/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Crossover, Het, Mild Language.  
Summary: Sam gives Spencer a piece of her mind when she finds out that he's been abusing Dilaudid again.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spencer, Sam, CM, GH, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 202

Word used: Rainbow

FMW # 1: Thank God For Airbags

"I never thought I'd see a rainbow, much less you, ever again." Spencer said from the window as he watched the dark sky. He wheeled over to his wife, Sam, who sat on the couch.

Sam waited until Spencer had transferred himself from his chair to the couch. "Luckily, you get to see both. What you did was not only stupid, it was dangerous!"

Spencer flinched, but he knew that it was true. He'd relapsed with Dilaudid after work issues, which had resulted in the crash that'd put him in his chair.

He knew that Sam was pissed and he was sorry for hurting her. He'd lost himself to drugs before and it hadn't ended well. This time things had been even worse.

"You're lucky the airbags deployed when they did, or you'd be dead! So, really, thank god for airbags!" Sam yelled, as her fear bled through the anger in her voice.

Spencer locked eyes with his wife. "I'm not dead, Sam. I'm alive and I'm here with you. I'll never do something that stupid again."

Sam nodded. "I know you won't, Spencer. If you did, I'd kick your ass and we both know that I wouldn't hesitate to do so."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
